1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to a downhole clean-up tool for use in oil and gas wells, and in particular, to a downhole clean-up tool that is capable of self-cleaning debris out of the flow path so that the tool can continue to operate for a longer period of time.
2. Description of Art
Downhole tools for clean-up of debris in a wellbore are generally known and are referred to as “junk baskets.” In general, the junk baskets have a screen or other structure that catches debris within the tool as fluid flows through the tool. This occurs because the fluid carrying the debris flows through the tool such that at a point in the flow path, the speed of the fluid flowing through the tool decreases such that the junk or debris falls out of the flow path and into a basket.